A Single Splash!
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when Nate wants to make Bella his own? Can Will save her? Wella Story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

No One's POV

Bella walked into Rikki's Café. Will was sitting at a table with Rikki and Cleo. He stares at Bella lovely blonde hair framing her beautiful face. He couldn't help staring at her but something woke him back up. "Will! Will! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bella," Will said standing up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He was getting more confident with his PDAs.

"So what are we going to do from this project?" Bella said as they both sat down.

"Well…" Cleo said. The four of them had been put in a group for science and had to demonstrate how to separate two chemicals. "Burning them would work."

"And there is no water involved," Will added.

"Great! That one wins then so can we please do something fun," Rikki begged. Out of the blue, Nate walked up behind Bella and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," he called.

"Nate, what's going on?" she asked as he took his hands away. Will was watching Nate. He didn't like the way he looked at Bella.

"Well tonight we should practise that new song you wrote, oh and by the way Zane has the place booked for a private function so we will be at my house to night and don't worry my family is out camping so they won't disturb us."

"Kay."

"Now if you will excuse me I have a water balloon fight to get back to." Nate said as he threw a small yellow water balloon in the way of two boys. The boys threw two water balloons back his way. As they smashed as across Nate and the table the girls were sitting at, little drops of water splashed the girls.

Will looked at the girls horrified. "Go, Go!" he yelled as the girls ran outside and dived in the water.

Nate followed them curious as to why they had to leave so soon. He watch the water where they had jumped in and that is when he court a glimpse of the beautiful shimmering tails now attached to the girls were their legs should be.

Unaware Nate had seen them the girls kept swimming.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell rang. Bella was waiting at the front door of Nate's house. The door opened.

"Hi Bella," Nate said with a huge smile on his face. "Right this way." He said as he stood aside so she could come in. He lead her down a corridor and up some stairs. They walked into his bedroom.

"Um….. where are the others?" Bella enquired.

"Oh I told them not to come."

"Then how are we supposed to practice?" Bella asked.

"I know your secret," Nate said brushing aside her previous question.

"What secret?" Bella said trying to sound like she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Oh. Don't play innocent, Bella." Nate said as he stepped towards her and moving a lock of her blonde hair from her shoulder. "I know you're a mermaid."

"You're crazy." Bella said as she pushed past him and left the room and began walking down the hall.

"Bella, don't go," he yelled at her and when she didn't stop, he chased her and picked her up by the waist and carried her, kicking and thrashing, into his room and threw her onto the floor. He shut the door behind himself.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, my little mermaid," Nate says as he grins at the girl sprawled on the floor of his room.

"Will will notice I am missing and an eventually he will check you."

"Oh, I am so scaredy of your little fish boy-boyfriend," Nate said mockingly. "Now I am going to get our tea ready so you just stay here," and he left and locked her in.

As soon as Nate was gone, Bella pulled out her phone and tried to call Will but it when straight to voicemail. _He must be out diving or something _she thought. She decides to leave a message knowing she might not get another chance to call him.

"WILL HELP! AM AT…." At that moment Nate walks in.

"Hey give me that!" he yelled at her grabbing her forearm and pulling her up off the floor and snatching her phone.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. Nate cancels the phone call even though it has already recorded too much. Nate throws the phone onto a table. Then picks her up and throws her delicate body over his shoulder. He carried her over to long lounge chair before dumping her down on to it like a piece of trash. He then grabbed a glass of water and threw it at her chest causing her to turn into a mermaid.

Next Nate throws his leg over her tail and sits on her then he sinks his lips into hers and kisses her over and over again till she can't breathe. He starts to chew on her bottom lip lifting her closer him. Next he starts to trace her jaw with kisses then nibbles on her earlobe.

Bella frantically tries to push him off her but he gets annoyed with her movement so he gets off her and grabs a nearby scarf and ties her arms behind her back making her very uncomfortable.

He gets back on her and starts kissing her neck when he is interrupted by Da-ling Da-ling, her phone signalling a new message. Nate looks at her phone and it says Will has texted her. He opens the text and reads out: "Hey Bella, are you okay?"

"Well we can keep you precious boyfriend in the dark on our new relationship." Nate holds the phone in one hand and with his free hand he wraps it around Bella helping her to sit up and see what he is texting Will.

"Hi, I am fine by the way I don't think we should go out anymore." He says as he types it and he sends it before throwing it across the room, smashing it. Bella wriggles under his grip trying to get free.

"You are starting to dry, and we can't have you getting your legs back." Nate says as he gets up and goes into his ensuite bathroom and fills a glass of water then comes back and tips the water on Bella.

She coughs and sputters as the water hits her in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- To the Rescue! Or Not**

* * *

No One's POV

Nate sits back on top of Bella. "Now that Will is out of the way….." Nate began but before he could finish he was chewing on Bella's bottom lip again. "I think you will enjoy this more if put some in to." Nate said as he shifted his weight to make it easier for him to get to Bella's neck. As he leaned down to kiss Bella again the doorbell rang.

_Ding –Dong!_

Nate ran to his window where he could easily see the front door just below. "Will!" he growled as he grabbed a handkerchief off his table. He walked over to Bella and shoved the handkerchief into her mouth. "I am going to tell your precious little fish boy to go away if you make any noise to draw him to you, you will regret it!" he threaten then left.

There was no way she was going to listen to him. She spat the handkerchief out of her mouth and yelled "Will! Will! Will!" But it was no use he couldn't hear her from the floor below. So next she started to yank at her restrains. "Come on!" She half mumbled half yelled as she continued to pull and yank at the scarf restraining her arms. "Yes!" she squealed as she finally got her hands free.

Next problem getting close enough for Will to hear her cries for. Bella pulled herself of the lounge and she fell onto the floor. She starts dragging herself towards Nate's bedroom door. At the door she manages to reach up, just high enough to reach the door handle and push the door open. Then Bella starts dragging herself down the hall. Oh no! Stairs! Even bigger oh no! Will was says goodbye to Nate! Bella makes one more desperate call for Will.

"Will!"

Down stairs. "Hey that sound like Bella," Will says pushing past Nate.

"Hey Mate, she fine!" Nate yells in an attempt to stop Will from venturing further into the house and discovering the distressed mermaid. Will makes his way up the stairs taking no notice of Nate's pleas to leave.

"Bella!" Will calls. He reaches the top of the stairs. "Bella!" He says the same thing as before but this time in a shocked tone. It isn't every day that you finding your mermaid girlfriend trapped in some guy's house.

"Will, Nate has kept me here and he knows I am a mermaid." Bella says to her boyfriend.

"Okay we will worry about that later first we have to get you out of here." Will says now kneeling and stroking the mermaid's face trying to calm her down when on the inside he is freaking that discover Bella's secret then kept her here. Nate was an irritating but he didn't know her was capable of kidnapping. Nate finally caught up to the two as Will was lifting Bella up. "Later." Will said bluntly.

Just as Will was about to reach the front door something hit him in the back of the head causing him to drop Bella and fall unconscious. Bella pulled her elf over to him and laid his head on her tail she then looked up horrified to see Nate with a trophy in his hand and a crazy look in his eye.

"You're not going anywhere," Nate whispered creepily to Bella before lowering the trophy hard and fast onto her head knock her unconscious too.

When Bella woke up she found herself in a very familiar position. Strapped to the lounge only more wet and with cable ties around her wrists. The only proof she had that what had happened with Will was a still unconscious Will strapped to a chair in the corner. Tied with cable ties.

"Will," Bella called trying to get Will to wake up. Success!

"What….. Uh ….. Bella?" Will opened his eyes am remembered what had happen. He pulled at his restraints when he saw Bella restrained on the lounge.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered not wanting Nate to come in.

"My head kills!" Will yelled at Bella.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Bella said in a very harsh but quiet voice. "Nate knocked us in the head with a trophy," Bella said recapping for Will.

"We have to get out of here," Will whispered, getting Bella's drift about being quiet but it was too late.

"I see you guys are up," Nate said coming into the room having heard Will's rant. "Now my little mermaid where were we?" Nate asked knowing where they were before Will's interruption earlier. Nate grabbed the same scarf that once held Bella's wrists and tied it around Will's mouth. Nate then amused his position on top of Bella. And gave a glance to a horrified Will. "Enjoy this!" He said teasingly to Will as her turned back to Bella. 'There was more!?' Will thought.

Nate smooshed his lip into Bella's face and Bella starts wriggling and groaning in disgust. Will was mortified as he watched Nate kiss HIS GIRLFRIEND! Over and over again. And all he could do was watch as she squirmed trying to get away. "Bell Bells," Nate said taking a break to tease the poor mermaid's boyfriend, "I just wanted to tell you how much I am enjoying this! And don't act like you weren't enjoying yourself too! I felt the bit for tongue you slipped in there."

"There is no way I would ever slip my tongue into your disgusting mouth!"

"Don't act so innocent! You must be enjoying what your boyfriend is too scared to do in public." Nate said mocking the fact that Will wasn't extremely confident with his PDAs. Will tensed and pulled on his restraints as Nate went back for more. Nate had positioned Bella's face to face Will's as he left a trail of kisses along her jaw. Will could see Bella's horrified face as Nate kissed her, she was looking for him to do something.

He pulled harder on his restraints which were now cutting into his skin. Then Will's phone rang….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Descaling**

* * *

No One's POV

_Da-ling! Da-ling!_

"You got a phone there mate?" Nate says climbing off Bella but not before planting one more big fat slobbery kiss on Bella's cheek then going to grab Will's phone out of his pocket.

"Rikki?" Nate said looking excitedly at the caller ID, "Maybe her and Cleo should join our party so we have three pretty little mermaids!" Nate exclaimed like he was going to get a new puppy for Christmas. Nate walked back over to Bella and stuffed a pair of socks from off the floor into her mouth so she couldn't disturb the important phone call. Then Nate pressed answer. The socks smelled and tasted horrible in her mouth. They were all sweaty and had grass stains on them like there was no tomorrow. "Hello."

"Hello, Nate is that you put Will on the phone." Rikki's voice called through the phone.

"Sorry he's a little tied up right now," Nate put his hand over the phone and snickered at his funny joke then returned the phone to the side of his face.

"Ok I will just call back later then," Rikki decided.

"NO!" Nate said very worriedly then realised Rikki was still listening, "I mean why don't you and Cleo just come to my house and see him here."

"Fine, but I have to just go and fill out some paperwork for the café I will be around a four, later." Will and Bella started to make as much noise as possible but to no avail.

"Kay, later." Nate Hung up then removed the socks from Bella's mouth and slapped her.

"Ugh!" Bella screamed. Will started to pull at his restraints again angered by Nate's cruel sudden action towards Bella.

"That's for all the noise you were making, and I know it hurt you too," He said then turned to Will intending the last part of the sentence aimed towards him. "Now I am going to have breakfast," Nate said proudly as he strutted out the room. That was when it hit Bella they had been there for a whole night - only part of it they were conscious after the trophy shenanigan - but still a whole night.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Will then realised he was still gagged. "Oh hold on a sec." Bella bent her hand up in a very uncomfortable position then started to suck water out of the tap from the ensuit bathroom. She lead the water to Will's face and used it much like the water tentacle and pulled of Will's scarf gag. Then the water dropped as Bella found it hard to control the water while feeling the excruciating pain cause be the cable ties cutting into her delicate flesh.

"Thanks, can you undo the cable ties around our arms."

"No." Bella said very bluntly, before continuing and building on her sentence, "The water isn't sharp enough and even if I set it, it would break far too easily against the cable ties." Bella look up to she Will deep in thought.

After a few minutes of silence Will thought of something. "RIKKI!"

"I know Rikki is coming but she will just get caught too."

"No, well yes but she can dehydrate your tails so they your back to normal then melt the cable ties," Will explained to the mermaid who was now thinking it over. "It might hurt a bit but only one person has to do it then they can find the cable cutters!" Will said proudly as his mermaid girlfriend's face lit up.

"Perfect!" Bella exclaimed "I could kiss, If a) I wasn't a mermaid b) I wasn't strapped to a lounge c) and my didn't taste like Nate or his sweaty socks." Little did they now Nate had just returned and was just outside listening to their little plan.

"Well, Rikki has a secret weapon hey?!" Nate yelled bursting into the room to see a very startled mermaid and a angered diver. "We can stop her from using it, now you tell me how her powers work." Nate said looking deviously at Will.

"Never!"

"Then you mustn't care for you little mermaid enough." Will and Bella looked at each other with no clue what he had swimming around in that brain of his then it became very clear when Nate took out his pocket knife and ran it along Bella's tail. Then he stopped and cut a tiny scale of her long orange tail.

"Arh!" Bella cried out I pain and Nate turned his head to look at Will, with an evil smile on his face like he was enjoying this.

"Now you will tell me about Riki's power or I will cut scales off you precious girlfriend."

"Will, don't tell him anything," Bella pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. Nate carelessly cut off another scale "Arrrrr" Bella cried out again but bit her lip when she saw Will's worried face.

"Now talk!" Nate commanded.

"Fine."

"No Will!" Nate cut off three scales at once. "Ahhhhhhhh" Bella yelled.

"That should shut you up," Nate said then turned back to Will. "Talk now or Miss Fishy gets descaled completely."

"Rikki can heat things up i.e. turn the water on the girls to vapour and then can regain their legs in five seconds flat." Will said staring at the floor not wanting to look at the guy who willing started to descale his girlfriend.

"So I will have to arrange something special for Miss Hotsy Tosy." Nate dropped the knife onto the floor then exited. Will was still looking at the floor when the caught a glimpse of the pocket knife with red liquid all over it. He immediately looked up to the mermaid who had blood all over her tail. Bella was biting her lip trying to keep her sobs in because she knew how much it would hurt Will to see her crying. Will want so badly to go and scoop the mermaid up into his arms and hug her tightly and say everything will be ok.

Then the door bell rang…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Fun house**

* * *

No One's POV

Bella and Will could hear Nate going to answer the door and Cleo and Rikki's voices. There was a whole of thumping like people walking up the stairs. When the thumping stopped they could hear the voices talking again. I was going to make a noise and call out for Cleo and Rikki's help but when I open my mouth Will warned me not to because we could use their help.

"So we came to see Will, so where is he Nate?" Rikki said sternly. They were close enough for Bella and Will to hear them.

"He is ….uh in my room, you go in I have to get something." Nate said. There were a few more footsteps then the door flew open revealing a shocked Cleo and Rikki. They faces said it all-What are you guys doing here? Who tied you up? And the most important question, WHY THE HELL IS BELLA A MERMAID IN NATE'S HOUSE?!

"Quick untie us we'll fill you in later but before the girls could make their first step into the room, Nate was behind then with a big bucket of water. "Watch out!" I called but it was too late. The water splashed over the girls heads. Their tails formed and there was _THUMP!_ As the mermaids fell to the floor.

"I don't think so!" Rikki snarled and started steam drying her when to stop her but she started to melt the bucket in his hands. While he was chucking the bucket on the floor and moaning and groaning about his stinging hands, Rikki finished drying herself and her legs returned.

She went to de-tail Cleo but Cleo said, "Go! Get out of here! Come back for us later! Do the smart thing Rikki!" For one of the first times in her life Rikki obieded Cleo's plea and jumped up and pushed a Nate who was still cradling his stinging hands, out of the way and ran downstairs for the door.

Nate laughed, catching everyone in the rooms stare. "You though you could out smart me I am the smartest bloke alive!" He said evilly. Everyone was starting to wonder whether he was listening to what he was saying or whether he was mental because right now Bella, Will and Cleo could think of millions of smarter people than Nate and Rikki was one of them. "I have locked all the exits cardboarded up the windows and every half an hour a sprinkler system that I have rigged to the roof will go off soaking Rikki!" They had to admit to themselves it was pretty clever of him but no one would say it or praise him for it.

Downstairs Rikki was frantically fiddling with the door knob. "Open! Open! OPEN!" Rikki yelled at the door and its knob. She was turning it this way ant that then back this way. Then the sprinkler system came into action.

'_Sssssssssppppppppp!_' Water came raining, well sprinkling down on Rikki and she cursed as she fell to the floor tail intact. She started to dry herself with her powers, "COME ON!" She yelled.

Meanwhile Nate was loading up on equipment to capture the stray mermaid. He had spray bottles, water bombs, a knife and cable ties then he when down the stairs to catch himself a mermaid.

Rikki's tail had vanished and she when back to trying to unlock the door. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and stabbed it into the lock and started fidgeting it around. "Come on this always works in the movies!" Rikki kind of mumbled but kind of shouted.

"Hey little mermaid…." A menacing voice came from behind Rikki at the stairs. Rikki turned around to see a loaded with water, Nate with an evil smile spread across his face. "Who's ready to get wet?" Rikki really started to panic now. Nate pulled a Water balloon out of his pocket and hurled it towards Rikki. Rikki put her hand up and boiled the water inside the balloon till the water had completely vaporized. As Nate when to grab another balloon from his pocket Rikki slipped into the lounge room where all the lights were off.

Rikki ducked down behind the couch knowing she wouldn't be safe there for long. Rikki pulled her knees up in towards her body and held them tightly in her arms. All the excitement and terror had caused her breathing to go crazy. She was taking little and deep breathes all over the place. She could feel her heart was racing so fast that she actually had chest pains. Slowly she looked around the dark room she could only see outlines of the furniture and there was nothing but a few frogs, probably in the front yard, croaking their heads off. The frogs were really starting to bug Rikki because they made the sound effects that were sometimes used in horror movies she loved to watch,_ NOT_ be in!

Rikki started to plan a way to get everyone out of the house but everything she came up with Nate easily had the upper hand in. Rikki decided for now it was best to keep moving so once she had looked around for signs of Nate. Nothing. Well as far as Rikki could tell. Rikki rose to her feet then tiptoed out of the lounge roof.

She crept down the hall past some doors into the kitchen. All the tiles made the room like a freezer. As Rikki crept along the tiles she held her breath she wasn't sure why but it comforted her slightly. Rikki put one foot in front of the other then the tile shifted and she rolled her ankle. The pain speared up her leg and into her body at the rate of knots. Rikki bit her lip and lifted her sore ankle up to examine it but lost her balance and her body fell onto the cold floor.

Then there were some footsteps. The pain was too intense for Rikki to get up but she looked down at her ankle and saw shards of tile stabbed into her foot and ankle. The footsteps came closer, she knew it was Nate. She just laid there in the middle of the kitchen. Then the sound of run water can just like before it started raining down on her. So Rikki braced herself for the water to hit her skin as laid in Nate's dangerous Fun house….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Escape Plans**

* * *

No One's POV

"_Ring, Ring!" _

A phone rang out through the kitchen but it wasn't Riki's. It was Nate's. Nate hadn't seen Riki lying on the floor of his kitchen so was totally oblivious to Riki's position just a bench and set of cupboards away.

Riki could only hear Nate's side of the conversation:

"Hey Mate!

Not much, just playing a game, oh hey do want to come and play cause I 've got some pretty impressive chicks here.

No it's not a kid's game!

Well get this the girls are mermaids!

Ok see you in a minute Zane."

Thank god it was Zane and not someone else. He knew about us mermaids and could help get them out of this Fun House.

Nate suspected because he had been in the kitchen for so long without hearing so much as a peep that Riki wasn't hiding there. Thank you Nate for your low intelligence.

Riki just sat still she couldn't move two far because with her ankle in the state it was she would be an easy target so she decided to wait for Zane's assistance before she moved too far or planned an escape.

After what felt like forever the doorbell rang. Riki was close enough to hear Zane and Nate conferencing. After a while the talking died down signalling that the guys were back on the hunt. Riki searched for a sign of Zane coming her direction.

She saw him walking up the hall then stopped and looked around he went to grab the doorknob of another door equalling in Zane not finding Riki. So in a split second decision Riki stood up.

"Zane!" She half whispered half yelled. He look her way and smiled but Riki only got to see half of it because her ankle gave out sending her tumbling onto her back on the hard tiles.

Zane rushed over to her and as she began to groaning Nate came downstairs and stood in the hall.

"Zane? What was that?" Nate called but didn't enter the kitchen.

To silence Riki's groans of pain, Zane who was positioned over the top of her quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Oh nothing mate, just…. Slipped on some water...Kay you go back upstairs I think I heard something before I slipped."

"Fine." Nate simply replied then toddled back up stairs.

When they were sure Nate was gone Zane removed his hand from Rikki's mouth.

"Are you ok?" Zane whispered in a concerned tone.

"M-my… ank-kle," Rikki said holding back tears. Zane climbed off her and examined her ankle.

"I have to get you out of here, wait a sec is it only you here I am pretty sure I heard mermaid_**s **_not mermaid."

"Yep the other girls and Will are up stairs, you have help them!" Rikki said as tears finally touch her cheeks after the over whelming pain coming from her ankle.

"I will but I am getting you out first," Zane said sliding a hand behind Rikki's back and lifting her body and head from their position on the cold tiles. He gently kissed her on the head. "I am going to get you out of this he whispered to her.

**Upstairs**

"We have to get out of here," Will said, growing more and more concerned for Bella's safety the long they were there.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Bella asked her two friends.

"Nope." Cleo said sadly and Will just looked down.

"Ugh! Are anyone's restraints loose enough for them to escape with a bit of help?" Bella asks trying to use every idea she had to the best of her ability.

"Wait I have an idea!" Cleo piped up. "If we can get Will free then he can go get help."

Will looked at Bella. She was so beautiful and he hate the thought of leaving her alone in the hands of Nate. But if she would come out of it safe then he guess he had to do it but he swore if Nate laid another hand on his Bella, he would pay!

Will came to his decision: "Let's try it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-I took it Personally**

* * *

Will's POV

Bella and Cleo have to really focus to get the water off their tails because it is the only available water that Nate hasn't blocked them from. Nate. I hate him he made out with Bella right in front of me! I so badly want to smash his face into the cement!

Bella and Cleo's water stream they managed to gather is centimetres from my restraints. They aren't going to be able to fully and completely cut through my restrains so they will do what they can then I must do the rest.

The water changes into a pointed object and stabs in my retrains 3 times before the girls lose it. The water drops to the floor and splashes everywhere. The girls breathe out heavily.

The restrains are almost sliced in half so I don't have to pull much to get free. I release myself then make my way to the door.

I glance back at Bella and Cleo but mostly Bella. They have both lost their tails after removing the water from their bodies. I hate to leave Bella like this but it is for her own good. The plan is I go get help. I push the door open and close it behind me.

But plans change.

* * *

Zane's POV

I grab a fork shove it into the lock on the back door with is conveniently located in the kitchen. I jiggle it a bit then a smile crosses my face as I hear a click signalling I have unlocked it.

I walk back over to Rikki and lift her from her position on the cold tiles. "Let's get going," I say a carrying her from behind the bench to the back door.

Hear someone coming down stairs so I hurry out of the kitchen with Rikki splayed delicately in my arms.

Yes! Were out!

* * *

Will's POV

I walk down the stairs just in time to see the back down in the kitchen close. Nate must have left. I walk towards the recently shut door but hide when I hear Nate calling out, as he walks down stairs:

"Zane was that you?" He mimics my moves and heads towards the door. As he is about in line with the spot I am hiding I jump out and grab him and slam him into the wall. This is where the plan changes.

Nate shrieks as I jump him.

"I am sooo going to kill you!" I growl at him channelling the anger I felt when I watched him make out with Bella. I was extremely easy to channel.

"Will…." He nervously laughs, "I was just teasing I hope you didn't take any of that personally?" He chucks in another nervous chuckle.

I fake a laugh then shove him harder into the wall. Then I hiss at him.

"I TOOK IT PERSONALLY"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –Don't Take This Personally**

* * *

Will's POV

"Now it is my turn to get revenge!" I growl at the terrified Nat before me. "But don't take it personally!" I hiss in a sarcastic tone.

"But….." I cut him off with a strong punch to the head. I released him from my grip and he began to slide down the wall, holding his face with his hands.

He wasn't going to expect this I said to myself as I threw a n under arm punch into his gut.

He winced at the in now his face and stomach.

He wasn't going to get off that easy!

He had forcefully made out with MY GIRLFRIEND, HELD HER PRISONER, TORTURED HER! The rage grew and grew as I thought about this. He was going to die on this spot!

I lift Nate up by the back of his shirt and pants. This was going to be fun! I toss him head first into the wall across the reasonable wide hall.

He yelps in pain and tries to crawl away from me.

"This is ALL for Bella!" He spit in his screwed up face. I kick him in the stomach.

I lift him from his place of rest and he stares at me with wide eyes, questioning and wondering what I am going to next. I gather all my rage in my right fist and get read y to deliver another punch straight to his face when I realise something. MY GIRLFRIEND IS STILL TRAPPED IN THIS HOUSE!

I look Nate deep in the eyes and seeing all the hate and anger I have for him he closes them and gets ready to feel the impact of my fist. But it doesn't come. I merely toss him down the hall and rush up to my girlfriend's prison.


End file.
